(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that can transmit and receive data to/from an external apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses featuring many functions have been in practical use. The functions of such multifunction image processing apparatuses include transmitting and receiving faxes to/from an external fax machine via a telephone line, and transmitting and receiving information to/from an external apparatus via a network, as well as other normal functions provided in copiers or printers. Hereinafter, such a multifunction image processing apparatus is referred to as a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP).
In general, an MFP has a storage apparatus with a relatively large capacity, such as a Hard Disk Drive (HDD), so as to store, for example, print data received from an external computer, or fax data received from an external apparatus.
However, as it appears not to be an exception, the demand for cost reduction is strong even for the MFPs that provide various functions as mentioned above. On the other hand, large-capacity storage apparatuses such as HDD are still expensive in spite of the current tendency toward low prices.